The Colors Black and Red
by crimsonriley
Summary: Crime family againt crime family...There has always been bad blood between the Briefs and Sons. Both Trunks and Pan both have sworn to kill the other. Pan heads the Son Family, Trunks the Briefs. Pan has divised a plan but what happens it's love
1. Long night starts everything

Let's start this one with a bang! I have no idea where this story came from, but I hope you like it!  
  
I disclaim everything but the plot. In other words the characters aren't mine just the story.  
  
The Colors Black and Red by DBPrincess116  
  
Trunks was in his office having a stiff drink. It had been a very profitable day. He loosened his tie and took off his hat and jacket. Soon his contact would tell him if the deal went down or not. All he had to do was wait. He hated waiting.  
  
Trunks was the so called head of his family. The leader, the bread winner, the decision maker, and thinker were his jobs to name a few. His father had left him the 'business' a short 2 years ago after being shot during a dispute with a rivaling family. His mother had been killed for revenge to a dirty deal his father pulled. Bra, his one and only sister was left in his care as well as the 'business.' At young age of 25 Trunks Briefs was the head of one of biggest crime families ever known.  
  
His phone rang. Trunks looked at it took as slow breath and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Boss! We were hit! We lost about half the crew!" a man rambled.  
  
"Jer, what the fuck!? Get you ass back here now!" Trunks slammed the phone down. He knew this was the Sons' work. Damn them. He had been planning this job for months, and it was foiled because of the damned Son family, but who was the head now? Kakkarot had died from his father's attack. He only knew of two possibilities, Pan or Goten Son. Goten Son. Trunks had seen him once. He was a mirror image of his father, same dopey everything, but Pan, no one had ever seen her. However, they had heard about her. She was a dead shot and a martial artist; deadly was the word most used to describe her. Trunks wished they had done the same for his sister. She was a target at all times just because she had the last name Briefs. "FUCK!" He swore. He would not let them take her like they took his mother. He slammed his fist on his desk. How did the Sons know about this deal? "How did they know? Dammit!"  
  
Trunks office door burst open and admitted Jerry. He was bleeding from where a bullet had grazed his forehead.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Trunks asked in frustration.  
  
"I dunno boss. Everything was going fine, but then from the roof top some suit started firing. He yelled 'Tell Trunks he'll get his. Tell him Goten Son said so."  
  
"Bastard! How many are gone?"  
  
"Tory, Alex, John, and Max are dead; James Mike, and Shorty are wounded. I don't know how they are doing." "Jerry, go home, clean yourself up, and get some rest." Trunks ordered.  
  
"Boss, what are you gonna do about the Sons?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT!"  
  
"Don't worry boss, it'll come to you. It took your dad time, too."  
  
"Thanks Jer, get going."  
  
"Sure boss. You headed upstairs tonight?"  
  
"No, I should go check on the guys."  
  
"Come on, go have some fun. Listen to your sister sing. Oh there's also another girl tonight."  
  
"Another girl? I didn't get another girl."  
  
"You sister did. She says she can sing like an angel. Boss, take a breather. We'll get them." Jerry left the room and went home.  
  
Trunks flung himself into his chair and ran his hand through his hair roughly. "DAMN THOSE SONS DAMN THOSE SONS OF BITCHES TO HELL!"  
  
"Trunks?" Bra's voice rang sweetly in concern for his yelling.  
  
He looked up to her and smiled. She always made him smile. Her kindness and gentility was all her own. He worried about her because she never worried about herself. She thought of everyone as a friend and aided anyone who needed help.  
  
"Hey sweetness, what's go' in on?"  
  
"I want you to come hear this girl sing. It's amazing, and she's singing your favorite song."  
  
"At Last?" Trunks questioned. Bra shook her head up and down. Trunks picked up his glass and downed the last of his drink. He fixed his tie and shirt and then picked up his jacket. He stood and walked to her. "She better be that good." He smirked and walked her back upstairs for the show.  
  
Focus was a jazz/ blues night spot. The club itself made a lot of money, but it was really a cover for the Briefs family 'business.' The family also legitimately ran the Capsule Corporation free from organized crime. It had belonged to his mother, and for her his father had always kept it clean.  
  
Trunks and Bra were seated at a small cocktail table near the stage. The light from the small candle danced. "Smile bro, you look hideous wearing that frown."  
  
"Sorry, rough day." Bra nodded in understanding.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Bra asked as the lights when lower. Trunks shrugged and looked at the stage hoping this singer everyone was talking about would take his mind off the night.  
  
No one was yet on stage but the piano started playing. Then the most beautiful voice started singing behind stage "At last. My love has come along. My lonely days are over." She came out on stage dressed in a red evening gown and black elbow gloves. She was amazing. Her voice was so soothing, and to look at her you felt she really had found her true love. Trunks watch her in amazement. Maybe it was because she was singing his favorite song, maybe it was because she was the loveliest thing he had ever laid eyes on, but something held his attention. He didn't even blink until the song was over. Her blue eyes glistened from the spot light, and her black hair waved behind her as she moved about the stage. Her pale face smiled as she finished and went back stage.  
  
"What did you say her name was?" Trunks asked still a bit dazed.  
  
"I didn't." Bra giggled, "But since you are so interested, it's Macy Agradon."  
  
Trunks just nodded absently. Bra giggled again. "What?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Aw, you're smitten." She smiled brilliantly.  
  
"I am not." Trunks huffed, "Speaking of smitten, where's your bouncer boyfriend?"  
  
"Ubuu? He's at the door like he's supposed to be."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ubuu wasn't involved in the family; he just worked as a bouncer. Bra met him one night and fell hard for him. They had been together pretty much ever since. Bra was rambling again about some pointless thing that had happened in her day. Trunks really wasn't paying attention as he should. He was watching the stage door. He wanted to talk to her to Macy. Finally, she emerged and seemed to be looking over the floors for someone. She spotted Trunks and Bra's table and began to walk over. Trunks breath seemed to catch. She finally made her way all way and spoke, "Thank you Ms. Briefs, I really appreciate you letting me sing." She said.  
  
"It was beautiful." Trunks said in a daze again. Macy blushed and thanked him. "Would you like a drink or something to eat? On the house."  
  
"Mr. Briefs I couldn't."  
  
"Of course you can." Bra said encouragingly and stood. "I'm going to check on the bar. You guys talk. I'll be back with some drinks and food." Bra walked away winking at Trunks who just smirked back at her.  
  
"So, Ms. Agradon how long have you been singing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"All my life, it's a hobby really. Pleace, call me Macy." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, Macy, please sit down." Trunks flashed his winning smile. She smiled and took the seat bashfully. They talked about minor things like hobbies they had or foods they liked. It turned out they both had a soft spot for sesame chicken and rice. At some point and time Bra and Ubuu joined then, and after many hours of friendliness and laughter, Macy thought it best to go home and get some sleep.  
  
"Well I had better get going. I have a busy day of job hunting tomorrow. Singing's fun, but it doesn't always pay the bills." With that she rose from the table and went back stage to get her belongings.  
  
"Trunks, you should ask her to sing again or offer her a real job." Bra chimed.  
  
Still in a daze, "Huh? Why? You know we can't let strangers just come in here. What if she found her way downstairs?" He said when he came to himself.  
  
"I'll watch her. I think we can trust her." Bra said firmly.  
  
"Sis, you think we can trust anyone, but right now it's just too risky." Trunks said although he wanted to trust her. He wanted her around more and as more than just an employee.  
  
"Trunks, you are impossible. I know you like her. You should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Forget about all the business, and live your life. Do something that will make you happy." Bra reasoned.  
  
"If I do something to make me happy, if I let her work her, if I see her, that puts her in danger. If I really cared about her I wouldn't want that. It's just best that she stays away." Trunks said more to himself than anyone.  
  
"At least let her work here. She needs a job. It couldn't hurt."  
  
"All right, I will offer her a job. What position do you think she'd like?"  
  
"She'd make a good bar tender. The guys would flock over there for drinks and a chance to chat with her." Trunks didn't really like the idea of her being surrounded by drunken men after her for her looks, but he wasn't supposed to care because it was dangerous to care. Caring brought weakness to the business, and that's what he had to worry about right now.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask her to work the bar." Trunks sighed in defeat. How was it he could never tell her no.  
  
"Great! There she is. Hurry before she leaves." Bra said pointing to the stage door.  
  
Trunks got up and walked over. He paused to look at her beauty before he made his offer. She refused him, but instead of being relieved he reasoned with her to take the job at least until she found something else. She still refused. He told her firmly she would be at work the following night behind the bar. He pointed firmly. She smiled and hesitantly accepted the job.  
  
"Good, be here around 8 we open at 9."  
  
"Sure thing, Boss." She smiled politely, but the way she called him boss reminded him of the business. He didn't want to think of her and the business in anyway together.  
  
"Please, Call me Mr. Briefs, or if you want, Trunks."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Briefs. I will do my best." She extended her hand to shake his. He took her small, soft hand to skake, but he ended up just holding it. He looked into her blue eyes that could only rival his in unique blue, and asked.  
  
"Please, call me Trunks?" A hint of blush colored her pale face. He found this amazingly enticing and smile at her.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks. I guess I should be going."  
  
"What's the rush? You have a job, and you don't have to be in until 8PM."  
  
"Yes, but I don't like being out too late in the city."  
  
"Would you like me to call you a cab?"  
  
"No I'll walk."  
  
"Nonsense, it's almost midnight. Let me take care of you, it" he corrected quickly. She blushed again and diverted her eyes to the floor.  
  
"It's really not necessary."  
  
"Oh but it is." He led her still holding her hand to the bar and called the cab personally. "Now you can't refuse."  
  
"I guess not." She smirked. "I guess I will see you tomorrow night Mr. Briefs, Trunks."  
  
"Possibly, but if I'm not here, Bra will be if have any questions."  
  
Macy freed her hand that he still had been holding. "Alright, thank you again." Then she turned and walked out the door and got into the waiting cab.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"804 Elm, please." She said.  
  
Trunks walked to the door to see the cab drive away. He turned and went back to his office. He made a few calls. He was informed that he lost 5 of his best men. He informed their families and offered his sincerest condolences. With that taken care of his began to plot his revenge on the Sons.  
  
He then came up with a stroke of bold genius, 'Pan! I'll take out Pan.' He had no idea how to do it. No one had ever seen her, but he was sure she was the new head. He'd have to get someone in the Son family, and they'd have to get close. Who could he trust with this job? No one but himself. 'No, this is insane, she's all but untouchable, but I will get that bitch, for my farther, for the family, and for me.' He put his hat on secured his gun in the holster under his shoulder under his jacket. He closed his briefcase and went home.  
  
Meanwhile, at 804 Elm..  
  
"You did good, real good."  
  
"Thanks Goten, do you think the boss will approve?"  
  
"Her? I dunno, she's a bit hard nosed and accepts nothing but perfection."  
  
"Well then, I won't be anything less than perfect."  
  
"Macy. you crack me up!"  
  
"Goten shut up! Let's get some sleep."  
  
Really important info !!!!!!!! must read the following A/N!!!!!!!  
  
So what do you think???? Good? Bad? The next chapter is already in the works. Macy will start getting closer to Trunks. Pan. will come on the scene eventually. I will tell you she's not a very pleasant person to work for. About familes. Trunks and Bra's parents were Bulma and Vegeta Briefs I used that last name it was easier. Kakkarot Son was the father of Gohan and Goten Son. Gohan, Pan's father, was killed by Vegeta. Kakkarot and Vegeta both die from a gun fight which Kakkarot started because of the death of his son Gohan. On his death bed, Kakkarot left the business to Goten and Pan. Pan has sworn to kill Trunks and Bra Briefs and formed a plan where Macy will get close, learn their secrets, and exploit them. If you have any questions just ask!! Hope you guys liked it.!! Hope you guys will review!! Now I must go. Hope to hear from you soon. Later DBPrincess 


	2. Working It!

Well, well, well I'm back again lol. I hope you liked the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope it's the same with this one! I've started watching yugioh. I like it. not as much as dbz but I do like it! Yugi's a hottie! LOL he's short, skinny, and punkish like me.. Yep, definitely sexy. Anyway. on with the story.  
  
The Colors Black and Red: Part II  
  
"Come in." Pan said answering the knock at her door, and then she continued her phone conversation.  
  
Goten entered her office and took a seat as she finished her call.  
  
"Don't tell me about man power or supplies. Just get what you need and get it done, is that clear?... Rocky, Rocky, Rocky apparently you have forgotten who's the boss here. Oh you haven't good, because the day you make that mistake you will be gone and I don't mean unemployed. I'm glad you see it my way. Call me back when things have been taken care of. And Rocky, have a nice day." Pan hung up the phone and smiled to Goten.  
  
"You know dad would have used every profane word he knew while talking to Rocky." Goten joked.  
  
"Yes, but I am a lady." Pan ran a hand through her black shiny hair.  
  
"Yeah. riiight." Goten paused, "Macy goes in at 8."  
  
"I know, I'll go get her ready around 6 30. You still going out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Goten looked at her confused.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about it. Why don't you let it go this time?" Pan said in concern.  
  
"Look Pan, I think I can take care of myself."  
  
"Goten, I can't tell you what to do, but I can't stand to lose anyone else. Please stay home tonight." Pan asked solemnly.  
  
"Alright, I will stay home." Goten said.  
  
"You don't have to stay home. You can always go to a bar or club or something. I just don't want you going on the deal."  
  
"Okay, we'll I might see you at the club then?"  
  
"I don't think so. I have more important things to do."  
  
"Ah yes, well you have fun with that." Goten smiled. "You know Panny, some day soon, we'll be able to look out that window and know that we are the most powerful people in the city."  
  
"Yes," Pan agreed, "and I will be able to say, that I was the one who ended the battle with the Briefs. I was the one who put a bullet through Trunks Briefs' head."  
  
"I've been thinking about that. I think Macy should do it."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK MACY SHOULD DO IT.? I'll have you know that when Trunks dies he will know that it was I, Pan Son, who pulled the trigger."  
  
"I know you feel strongly about it, but Macy will have easier access. She can seduce the bastard into bed, then after, while he's sleeping she can kill him."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Pan said in disgust.  
  
"No, it's a great idea, and it will work. Please, like you said we can't stand to lose anyone else, especially not you."  
  
"Okay, Macy will do it, but I'd much rather her humiliate him, and I kill him."  
  
"Yeah, but my way's safer, and when the cops start looking for a killer, they'll want Macy Agradon."  
  
"You are evil. I like that in you." Pan smirked.  
  
"You wanna get some lunch?"  
  
"Sure, Tony's sounds good."  
  
Pan and Goten put on their coats and make there way down to the little bistro on the corner of Elm.  
  
Bra was drying glasses getting the bar ready to open. Trunks walked in, and she called to him. He signaled her that he couldn't talk now. Bra let a rare frown come to her face. She worried about her brother. He was changing, changing for the bad. She remembered that he used to always wear a smile, but in the past two years that smile had gradually faded. Bra knew it was the business that was doing it to him, but he was obligated to run it after his father died. However, Trunks had been so happy running Capsule; he loved inventing technology. Now he was stuck running something that could end him. Bra's frown deepened. She wished her brother would bounce back; maybe he needed some motivation, but what? Maybe it wasn't what but who. Bra smiled; he had been very attentive to Macy. That was it. She was going to get those two together, even if it just was a casual friendship thing. He needed something to take his mind off his the business. With this idea in her head, Macy walked behind the bar with a smile. "Hey Boss lady." "Hey Macy, you think you can take over? I have to get some cocktail napkins from storage."  
  
"Sure," Macy took her towel and began drying glasses. She had an eerie feeling as Bra walked past her wearing a silly smile. 'Macy is wearing black and red again. ah she looks great! Trunks won't be able to look away.' Bra made her way downstairs and walked past the storage room. "Truuuunnnnks." Her voice sang as she opened the door to his office. She looked over to his desk and saw he was on the phone. She smiled to his frown and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Take care of it." Trunks hung up the phone. "Bra what do you want?"  
  
"Oh. nothing," She smiled sweetly, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Jer, he was informed of something the Sons are doing tonight. We're going join them."  
  
"We're? You're not going are you?" Bra asked in worry.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Trunks, you can't go, not when it's the Sons. I. I can't lose you." Bra ranted almost in tears.  
  
"Bra, this is the business I'm in. It's just how things go."  
  
"Not always. Trunks you aren't daddy! Please, let the guys go. Just stay here tonight."  
  
"Bra, go back upstairs, sing, and run the club." Trunks turned his back to her.  
  
"Are you going out?" She asked in a whisper. He faced her again. "Yes, but I'll stay back and just watch if it will make you feel any better."  
  
"I suppose." Bra turned and went to get the napkins.  
  
  
  
Macy was working hard. She had never made some many drinks in such a short amount of time. She also had to learn how to make some of the lesser known ones. She was also surrounded by men offering her drinks and numbers. 'Goten better appreciate this!' She thought as she served another drink.  
  
"I'll take scotch on the rocks." Someone slapped a hand on the bar.  
  
"Okay, just a sec." Macy looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Boss." She smiled. Trunks watched her serve two drinks then make his. She put it on a napkin in front of him. He was wearing an interesting smile. She couldn't read it.  
  
"So, Macy, Taken a break yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't need one, really." She explained as she made another drink. She served it and then came to stand in front of him again.  
  
"Nonsense, take a break and have a drink with me." Trunks smirked with bright eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes Mr. Briefs." Macy smirked back.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like your attitude." He started playfully, "first of all I ask you to call me Trunks. You don't. Then I tell you to take your break, you don't. Maybe I should ask you to work 24/7 since you never do anything I ask you to. Come on Mace, take a break with me." He smiled at her charmingly.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" She shook her head at him.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a really great night that's all."  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened, or are you just going to be happy?" Macy asked taking more orders.  
  
"No, and Yes. Would you quit doing that please?" Trunks frowned.  
  
"Doing what?" Macy smiled innocently.  
  
"Grr, Making drinkings, I'm your boss, now get out from behind that bar and have a drink with me." Trunks glared.  
  
"Go have a drink with your sister; she just got done singing." Macy pointed to the stage.  
  
"I don't want to have a drink with my sister. She's not as pretty as you are." Trunks pouted. Trunks did a double take at what he just said. It was the truth, but he couldn't believe he had said it out loud.  
  
Macy just shrugged, "Trunks, you kill me sometimes. Okay, okay I'll have a drink with you, but I'm going to make it." Macy smiled and made herself a margarita. She brought her drink around the counter. Trunks stood and walked her to a table. They sat down and just looked at each other.  
  
"Well?" Macy asked as if she was impatient.  
  
"Macy, I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it." Macy tilted her head to acknowledge him. "You see, tonight. well it was just a good night. So, how do you like working the bar?" He took a drink and looked into her lovely blue eyes.  
  
"I love it. Tips are great. And I've been getting a lot of phone numbers." She winked at him.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, "Look Macy," Trunks had already told her he thought her pretty; he paused not realizing he was speaking out loud, " I've never been one to beat around the bush. Would you like to have dinner with Ubb, Bra, and me tomorrow night? There's something about you that is unlike anything I've ever seen in a woman. I can't promise a relationship, but I would love to get to know you better." Macy sat there with a passive look on her face.  
  
"Really? Hmm Well I guess I could have dinner tomorrow night. and there's something about you, too. I just can't put my finger on it, but every time I look in your eyes I get this feeling." Macy caressed his cheek with her fingers. "I'd really like to see you sometime, outside this place." Trunks heart began to beat faster. At the time he asked her to dinner he was in a smitten state and really had no idea what he body was doing. She accepted! Not only did she accept but she also said that she wanted to see what was there. The sensation she was sending through him was driving him insane. There wasn't supposed to be anything there. He was supposed to see her and not get too involved, but the feeling she gave him. well it was very involved.  
  
"Well." He cleared his throat, "well we will be eating here around 6."  
  
"I thought I said I wanted to see you outside of this place. what, have a fear of going outside?" Macy pouted.  
  
"No," he said lowly as he placed his hand on hers, "we'll save that for this weekend." Macy closed her eyes and smiled. She had closed her eyes because the feeling she was getting from his glance was making her body do strange things. Her heart was racing like it was romance. She couldn't let romance get involved in this job. It WAS just a job. She finished off her drink in an attempt to calm her nerves. Having no success, she just smiled coyly.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow for dinner, and this weekend for more?" With that, she stood and went back to the bar. Trunks watched her every step. He looked at her red sleek skirt and black tank top. Her hair was half up, and she wore black combat boots. A smirk gradually came across his face. The thought of kissing her came to mind. He blushed slightly and let a goofy smile come to his face.  
  
"Some one looks happy. I thought you were going out tonight?" Bra sat down with her ever-present smile.  
  
"I did. We took out some of the Sons' crony's. No one important, but it was justification for what they did." Trunks looked at his empty glass wishing for another drink.  
  
"Were any of your men hurt?" Bra asked wide eyed.  
  
"No, not tonight. Sis, will you get me another drink? I'm going back to the office. We've just encountered 2 tons of Son cocaine, and I have to find dealers to sell to."  
  
"So, you'll be in your office?" Trunks nodded and went toward the stairs.  
  
'That man,' she thought as she took his glass to the bar for a refill. "Hey Macy, give me a scotch on the rocks." "This is for Trunks, right? You don't drink anything that stiff."  
  
"Yes it's for Trunks." Bra beamed, "Speaking of Trunks, what do you think of him? I think he likes you." Macy smiled, blushed, and shook her head.  
  
"Trunks is nice. I have to like the guy. After all, he gave me a job without knowing anything about me." Macy put the drink on the bar without looking her in the eye.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant do you think he's attractive?" Bra said pushing the issue.  
  
"I suppose he's attractive." Macy drifted into thought. "He does have very enchanting eyes."  
  
"Well you two should go out sometime." Bra smiled and turned away to take Trunks he drink.  
  
"See you tomorrow at dinner, Boss lady." Macy said, but Bra couldn't hear her over the noise of the club. 'It's a job. You can't let things get out of proportion. I can have my fun with him then I have to kill him. Don't let emotions into this at all. Do the job. That's all that matters.' Macy thought to herself, but she couldn't get Trunks eyes out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw engaging blue depths. It wasn't a bad sight, but it wasn't a good sign. She couldn't fall in love with him. "But he's so wonderful." She said under her breath.  
  
When she reported in later that night, she told Goten everything about going to dinner and going out the approaching weekend. Recalling those plans brought a smile to her face, and a giddy beat to her heart. She cursed herself for it and told herself it wasn't real that she was just acting like she was supposed to, to make it look real.. But deep down, she saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and deep down, she wanted to wake to those eyes every morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOO Macy's getting in over her head.. Pan's not going to be happy if she messes this up. Okay. well that took awhile. I'm really sorry about it, too. I had it done a while back but I couldn't post it because the net was down at my house and I had to wait until I got back to school. I hope you liked it. Any questions? If so you can review and I'll answer to the best of the of my ability.. That's it crazy kids. Later DBPrincess116 


	3. Dinner

Hey kids, back again. To Megan's question, this is an A/U fic, they aren't Saiyans and there are no such things as ki blasts. OH I wanted to make something clear, this is a Trunks and Pan fic. they will get together in the end. it's just gonna take some time and some doing. It may surprise you, LOL it may surprise me. Here we go...  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks stood in his bathroom shaving. He was humming a random tune clad only in a towel. As he lathered his face, his thoughts went to the dinner that would come in a few hours. At first he thought himself a fool to invite her the way he did, but she had accepted. Not only had she accepted but they also had a date for the weekend. Where would he take her? It had been so long since he had enjoyed the company of a woman, especially one as captivating as Macy. It was like she knew exactly what to do, but she didn't DO anything. Macy was just Macy. She argued with him, disobeyed him, and wasn't swayed by anything he did. That's what he liked about her; she had spunk. Her presence just oozed supremacy. She made it seem that she could not be dominated, and that made him want to all the more. Trunks smirked in the mirror and continued to shave. It was going to be a good night he could feel it. No worries of the business, it was a free night; no worries of his sister, she would be with him; and no worries about Macy, she always made him smile.  
  
Having known her brother her whole life, Bra knew that he was excited about the evening, as was she. She didn't have to get them started after all. Bra wanted so badly for her brother to find something that would cure him of his. she couldn't find a term for, but it needed to be fixed. She put a satin Blue skirt on with a shiny black bodice. She looked at her clothes. nothing casual at all. She wondered when she had given up the jeans she loved in college to wear thin sleek dresses every night. That had been long ago, before she wanted to sing, before she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ubuu, before she learned so many things. Bra put those thoughts out of her head. Not that they were unpleasant, she just didn't know what spawned them. After slipping on her shoes, she made her way to the lounge to have a seat and wait for Trunks.  
  
Goten had just left her, as he always did before she went out. He worried for her, she thought. Her clammy hands told her she was nervous. There was no reason on earth that she should be nervous. It was just dinner with her boss and current target, but still that light feeling was there. She had chosen to sport a red little cocktail dress with her black combat boots and black choker. There was just something about those colors she liked she couldn't explain it. Having perfected the black eyeliner to make her eyes look cat-like, she put her coat on and made her way to get a cab to Focus where she would have a nice dinner with a nice guy that sooner or later, whether she liked it or not, had to die by her hands.  
  
Ubuu and Bra sat at the table while Trunks paced. She thought his nervousness was adorable. Ubuu tapped her hand, "Is he ever going to sit down?" he whispered with a smile  
  
"No, not until she gets here." Bra laughed.  
  
"Bra what's on the menu tonight?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I think we're having chicken parmesan with pasta and meat sauce why?" Her brother had never been one to be choosy about his meals.  
  
"Do you think Macy will like Italian?" He asked in worry.  
  
"It's my favorite, why?" The girl in question said as she came in the doors. Trunks whirled around quickly, a pleasant smile coming to his face.  
  
"You're here," He went to her and helped her with her coat. After helping her, he admired her very striking attire. "And look amazing." He said after his pause. Macy smiled down-shifting her head to avoid eye contact. His eyes they held too much for her. Held things she didn't want to think about and couldn't think about in the end. "Come sit. We'll have wine." Trunks said as he led her to the table.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Trunks." She smiled brilliantly showing her sparkling teeth. Trunks smirked at her correction.  
  
"I'm glad I've almost broke you of that habit."  
  
They all shared an exquisite meal of fine, rich Italian food. Of the four, no one could remember having a better time. At first, Macy and Trunks were both fidgety and nervous. That faded quickly, as everyone talked about their day. Soon it was time to get the club ready to open. Ubuu and Trunks went to carry supplies up, leaving the girls alone. It was a perfect time to prod Macy a little. Bra grinned.  
  
"Dinner was lovely." Bra said in her normal bubbly tone.  
  
"Yes, it was." Macy agreed with a nod as she carried the remains of their meal to the back where everything would be washed. Bra followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"You know, Macy, I think my brother likes you, a lot. What do you think?"  
  
"I wouldn't be at liberty to say; besides you should know better than me. You've known him longer." Macy raised an eyebrow knowing where this would lead.  
  
"Well, I guess that means he does like you then." Bra winked at her. Macy's only reaction was to roll her eyes to the top of her head and walk a back in to the main room. Bra wasn't one to give up and followed right on her heels. "He tells me you have plans for this weekend."  
  
"And?" Macy asked not giving away anything she felt or feared.  
  
"And, I was wondering what you were doing." "I don't know. Why don't you go give you brother the run down then come back and tell me?" Macy said in a sarcastic humor. Bra pouted a little.  
  
"He already sent me away, and told me I was nosey earlier." Macy giggled.  
  
"You are. Look, we're just friends. I'm sure whatever we do will be simple." Bra smiled as she thought, 'welcome to the family.'  
  
Macy began wiping mugs, glasses, and stemware for the night. Letting her do her work, Bra went back stage to warm up for her first number. Macy did the work meticulously. She was driving thoughts that she should not be having away from her head. Trunks and she weren't even friends she would tell herself in hopes of believing it eventually. Time passed and it was time to open. Macy welcomed the men who ordered drink after drink, tossed phone numbers at her, and gave her horrid pick up lines. She flirted back a little, hell they gave great tips, but it also took her mind away from her boss, her crazy inner battle with her feelings, their date, and his beautiful eyes.  
  
Sorry it's so short guys things have been rough. I'm having some personal problems right now so I don't know when I can update again. I think next chappy I'll skip some time and just move on to the date. How's it going so far? Anyone lost? Anyone confused? Anyone. well if you are, feel free to review and I'll try to help the best I can. I have lots of fun writing this story; it's just finding time to do so. I hope you guys like it and don't give up on me. Later taters DBPrincess116 


	4. Just one blast was heard

Alrighty kids I'm back again.. A lot of reviews asked if Trunks and Pan were going to get together. yes they are actually. Pan might not be a main character right now, but she's around. I would suggest you just concentrate on Macy and Trunks they are the couple right now. and Macy's doing her job very well, or is she..  
  
The Colors Black and Red- 4  
  
Macy put her earrings on. she was getting ready for her forth no fifth date with Trunks. It wasn't supposed to go one this long. A month ago Trunks was supposed to be rotting in his grave, but Macy just thought it wasn't time yet. Goten was pressuring her to get it done and soon. She was sure that Goten would take her life if she didn't comply sooner or later. So, she had decided tonight would be the night she would take Trunks' offer for a drink at his place. Tonight would be not only their firsts kiss, but also their last fuck. Macy was as ready as she ever was, but felt sorry for Trunks. She decided to at least make it worth his while. She wore her sexiest dress; it was a red cocktail dress that left nothing to the imagination. She chose her black knee combat boots and long black leather coat. Macy knew she looked good, but she hoped Trunks liked it especially well. She strapped her 8 to her thigh, picked up her purse, and started her walk to the bistro where she was meeting Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat at a small table as he twirled a long stem red rose in his hand. He was thinking so many things; they all had to do with Macy. She was so different that any other girl he had ever met. In the month, the short month she had invaded his life, she had captured his heart. Tonight he would tell her, and he wouldn't take no for answer to night. He wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her. She was just so. distant and illusive; he liked that, but he also wanted to know what was really there on her side of the relationship, to know if she could love him the way he loved her. A glimpse of red caught his eye, and the most beautifully amazing girl walked into the restaurant. A smile graced his face. She made him so happy, and tonight he would do the same for her.  
  
  
  
"They'll be out tonight. If Macy's not going to get it done, you will. Just don't hurt Macy. Get it?" Goten said into his cell phone.  
  
"But boss, what will Pan say."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're equals, got it?" He said lowly in the phone.  
  
"Sure, where do I go?"  
  
"They're eating at Mario's. Wait at the alley to 5th. They'll be walking by sometime. You off Trunks, and I swear on my dad's grave if you hurt the girl, you will die by my hands."  
  
"You like that one boss?"  
  
"We have certain connections. Just get it done as I told you." Goten ended the call and smiled. Finally it all would be over. Pan would get over it. Her way wasn't working.  
  
  
  
Trunks helped Macy with her coat, and they stepped outside. Macy smell the rose she was given as Trunks wrapped his arm around her. Macy noticed they turn east, the direction of Trunks' place. "I don't live this way."  
  
"I know, I thought we would have a drink at my place." Trunks said plainly.  
  
"Okay," Macy smiled.  
  
"Really?" Trunks couldn't believe it she had always made him walk her home instead. They kept walking west, but Trunks stopped at 4th street and turned to Macy. She looked up at his eyes. 'God they're beautiful; he's beautiful.' She thought as they just locked eyes with each other. Trunks moved in to her and pressed his lips to hers gently. Macy gasped slightly opening her mouth. Trunks took that opportunity to explore and deepen the kiss. He pulled Macy to him. He wanted so much more, but he couldn't take it, not now anyway. He pulled away and searched her eyes as they opened. Her blue eyes held surprise and something else. pleasure?  
  
Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. She forced her heart into stone as she took his hand and continued walking. As they walked past an alley, Macy felt an alert go off and took a glance over her shoulder. She saw a man about to draw a gun on Trunks. She drew hers and turned with what seemed to be the speed of light she turned and fired. She hit her target in the middle of his forehead. She recognized him as one of business Goten's friends. She cursed herself for taking his life; he would have done the job she didn't want to. Now, she had to do it, and fast. She turned to Trunks with tears in her eyes.  
  
Trunks just stood dumbfounded. Macy had just shot an assassin that would have taken his life. He was very grateful, but he didn't even know Macy could handle a gun let alone draw, fire, and hit a target with such precision. He just looked at her as she put the gun back in the holster still in tears. He went to her and enclosed her in his arms. He murmured for her to stop crying, and that everything would be okay. He hailed a cab, and they headed toward his place. He held Macy, not saying a word. They sat in silence the whole way.  
  
When they can to the towering complex, Trunks opened the door and helped her out. He paid the fare and wrapped on arm around her to lead her up to his place. He no longer planned on showing her the love he held in his heart. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. He had taken a life. It wasn't a pleasant act for him, and he suspected she was about to breakdown. He unlocked the door and stepped aside so Macy could enter. She stepped in and he took her coat. Total silence remained. He led her to the couch and sat beside her.  
  
She just sat there with this lifeless face. Trunks wanted her to confide in him. He wanted to be there for her. He broke the silence. "Macy, I." He stopped when she held up her hand.  
  
"No, Trunks, I let me talk. I've always carried a gun. The city scares me, and I just always wanted to be prepared. I turned around and saw that guy and I just acted. There was no thought. I just killed him." The tears were back again. Trunks held her. He rubbed her back and held her. She climbed into his lap and buried her face in his neck and shoulder. He rocked her trying her best to comfort her.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" he whispered lowly.  
  
"No, just hold me."  
  
Macy's mind was cold. She was about to do the dirtiest thing she had ever been assigned. She was about to kill the only man she ever loved. She finally admitted she loved him if only to herself. She rose off his shoulders and looked into the eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her lips met his. His eyes widened in shock, but the feeling won him over. His hand caressed her thigh and held her neck.  
  
"Trunks, take the pain away." She whispered in between kisses.  
  
Trunks hopped she meant what he thought she meant. "Are you sure?" he asked. She merely nodded and met his lips again. Trunks picked her up and carried her to his bedroom..  
  
That's all for now. okay, I'm feeling a bit daring... I've never written one before. but does anyone want a lemon? Review and let me know. I know it's not Pan and Trunks yet, but Macy and Trunks has to happen; they have sex, so who wants to read about it? IF you don't than the next update will start right after the act is complete.. Later guys hope you liked it. Until next time, review please. Love ya bye  
  
DBPrincess116 


	5. The Way I Feel Tonight

Oher Hey hey hey guys!!!!! I'm back doesn't that make you happy. to start things off. I decided to write a lemon. It's my first lemon EVER. I know it's probably not very good, but it fits into the story very well. YES YES YES!!! Trunks and Pan do end up together but that happens at the end. Umm. I think that's all I really have to say. what a shocker. OH WAIT!!! NO KIDDIES ALLOWED!!!! THIS IS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT HERE SO UNDER AGE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.  
  
The Colors Black and Red Part 5  
  
Trunks laid her down on his bed as he broke their kiss. He sat on the edge of the bed admiring her for a moment. Her raven hair flowed onto his pillow. Red lips were swollen from kissing. He found her the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, and he knew that he loved her with all he had.  
  
His lips found hers. Trunks brought his hands to caress her cheek. She started to rise and take his clothes off.  
  
"Not yet love." He murmured as he unzipped her dress and pulled the straps from her shoulders, slightly caressing her skin with his fingers. The more flesh he saw the more he wanted. He slid the dress down to her feet leaving it for her to kick off. She was completely exposed except for silky black number underwear. Trunks latched a thumb at the band and removed them quickly. Her pale flawless skin gleamed in the darkness. Trunks' eyes were filled with her, only her.  
  
She turned her head down from his gaze. The way he looked at her was more than she could bear. His eyes had struck her as amazing, but now as he looked at her in her complete vulnerability, his eyes showed so much love and yearning, and it was all for her. She repeated to herself how all of this did mean anything it was just a meaningless fuck, a job, but her heart wouldn't hear it. It felt something for this man. It changed everything, it changed her, but she knew that if she didn't go through with it, she would die. Her inner turmoil was interrupted by Trunks using his index finger under her chin and drawing her eyes back to his. He studied her eyes; then, in a deep whisper, "You are so beautiful." All thoughts of a meaningless fuck ran. Matters of fact, all thoughts were gone period. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to a passionate kiss. No one had ever spoken to her with so much longing. Goten be damned she wanted this, and she would have it. Even though, the memory would kill her, when she killed him, SHE wanted him now because forever wasn't possible.  
  
The need to feel her skin on his rose with each moment of the kiss. He fought with the tie then struggled with buttons. Finally, he wrapped her in his arms. Her breasts pressed into his chest as he kissed her. His hands caressed and branded her as his. He cupped the soft mounds and massaged gently as he slowly rolled a thumb over pert nibble. She gave a moan. Trunks' eyes found her face, and he did the same sinfully pleasurable act again. To watch her eyes close and head roll back from ecstasy increased his longing. He began kissing her face and jaw line. He moved down to her throat. Each gasp and shutter only caused to increase his actions.  
  
He came to her now swollen breast. With one hand he teased and played with his mouth he took a nipple and licked and twirled. Trunks moved to the other. She could only moan, squirm, and tangle her fingers in his hair. He came to her lips again, but his hands embraced lower. They ran over her stomach and back up slowly setting her skin on fire. His kiss and touch were driving her mad. She was getting lost, until he touched where she longed the most. He found her moist and warm. He drew his finger through her layers. She gasped at the exhilarated feeling that over took her. He rubbed again finding the numb that held all her sexual longing. Each time he stroked it she wanted to scream from pleasure. That pleasure began to build, and she could feel herself about to peak. She tightened and moaned deep within her throat. Her orgasm left her light headed and hazy eyed. Trunks looked down on her. She had this serene look of contentment. Eyes closed, her breath calmed. She opened her eyes languidly.  
  
"Don't go to sleep yet. We're just getting started." He said lowly. She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I can only hope." She drew him for a kiss. Trunks kissed her fully as he reached to his night table for a small foil package. He broke the kiss and looked at her then the packet. She smiled and took it from him. She took him in her hands stroked him slightly. He gasped and looked down at the she was doing to him. She kept one hand on him as she tore the condom open with her teeth. She slid it on and flipped him over. She mounted him moaning as he filled her. Caressing his chest she began and slow sensual movement with her hips. Trunks lifted his hands to her breasts. She threw her head back calling his name. She felt her senses tightening and knew she was close. She increased her hip movement and looked down on him. Their eyes locked, and he met her gaze with fire as he guided her hips to meet him. Then in one seemingly glowing feeling they climaxed. She collapsed onto his chest. Trunks lovingly stroked her sweat moist hair and said, "I love you, beautiful." She kissed the underside of his chin, "I.I love you, too Trunks." He smiled oddly and rolled her to his side. He withdrew and threw away to condom. He came back to her and wrapped her in his arms. She was already sleeping soundly. He cradled his head on her shoulder and drifted to an easy sleep.  
She wasn't sure just how long she had been asleep-moment, hours-but she awoke with the warmest and most complete feeling she had ever experienced. 'To bad it can't happen again.' She thought. With that, her feel was gone and replaced with agony. She got out of bed and sought for her weapon. She found it lying coldly on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. Years ago she had been taught to wield weapons ranging from heavy artillery to a small hand gun such as she held in her hand, she was giving that knowledge to protect herself and kill as she was told. It was all she knew, before Trunks that is. HE was the first to show her real love and admiration. He was the first who looked at her with love instead of lust. She saved his life now only to take it? She held the gun up and aimed. Her eyes were clouded with memories of their time spent together. The gun lowered as tears filled her eyes tears. "I can't do it." She whispered dropping her gun. "I love him." She said even lower. Tears flowed freely as she watched him sleep with a pleasant smile on his face. She sat on the bed beside him. Casually stoking his hear she foolishly wished it could be like that forever. Hear tears were dry and she got back into his arms. She somehow knew in her heart that if this was supposed to be it would all work out. Trunks arms pulled her closer to him and sleep took her again, quickly.  
  
WOW I wrote that.eeekk it was my first be gentle. Wow it took awhile didn't it. sorry life and school have been crazy. Later peeps review and tell me what you liked didn't like? Thanks for reading DB Princess 


	6. Saving Love

WoW boys and girls let me tell you. I have been inspired to finish up this fic! I really love this fic and I hate that I've neglected it so, but you must understand that I have homework all the time it seems. but that's another story. I've decided that there will be 2 more updates. So by that time Trunks and Pan will be happily together believe it or not.. But it will happen! I swear. Actually, you guys might be a little surprised at how it all comes together but hey it made sense to me and I think it works well. Oh and I wrote the end before I wrote this so I'll post it in a few days if you guys want it that fast. Maybe you should review and tell me. what a good job and how much you want the end.. LOL whatever I'll put it up in a couple days I promise. So here we go..  
  
Black and Red Part 6  
  
Trunks pulled Macy closer to him as he stretched his shoulders. He never wanted to let her go. She made him feel things he'd never known before. It scared the hell out of him, but he really didn't care. He brushed the hair from her shoulder and began to kiss the exposed flesh. She drew her shoulder up and yawned.  
  
"Good morning, lovely." She said sleepily. "Morning, beautiful. You okay?" He hugged her from behind. "Never been better." She smiled and rolled to face him. He ran his fingers through her hair. Macy smiled up to him. Trunks lowered to kiss her. She could never get enough of his lips or any part of him. He rose and looked deep into her eyes. "Trunks, I need to go. I'm supposed to meet my uncle for lunch." He pouted slightly, "You have time." "I know. I have time to get a shower and go home for some different clothes. I don't think he would like to see me in the dress I had on last night." She laughed. "I liked you in that dress." Macy rolled her eyes. She kissed him softly. "I know you do, but I really have to go. Care if I use your shower?" He smirked at her. "Can I join you?" Macy turned a lovely shade of crimson, "Maybe next time, I have to get clean in this shower, not dirty." He kissed her, deep and hard. She could do nothing but wrap her arms around his neck and hold on. His hands began to roam her sleek body. Macy was getting lost. She knew she had to get to Goten and explain things before he had a coronary. But Trunks, Trunks had other plans. He didn't want her to go just yet. He moved his kisses to her neck. She giggled and said, "Trunks as much as I would love to stay here and continue this with you, my uncle well he's not one to keep waiting." Trunks stopped and looked into her eyes, "When can I see you again?" "Well boss, I'll be at work tonight. So, I guess then." He kissed her. "Will you be eating dinner with us?" "Yes." She kissed his cheek and got out of bed. In all her naked glory, she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She showered quickly and dried. Macy wrapped and towel around herself and went back to find Trunks in his rob sitting on the bed. She stooped to get her clothes from the floor and pick them up. She could feel her eyes on. Very coyly she dropped the towel and began to dress very slowly. Trunks watched her every move. He knew she was torturing him on purpose but he didn't care. He was thoroughly enjoying the show. Macy smoothed her dress down and met his gaze. She smiled innocently. Trunks stood and walked to her. Looking down on her, he said, "If I get to see that every time, you'll have to stay over more often." Macy lifted a brow and said, "And next time maybe we can get the shower together." He caressed her cheek, "Of course." He kissed her. She pushed him away when he tried to deepen it. "I really need to be going. I'll see you at the club at 600 for dinner." "I'll be waiting." He took her hand and led her to the door. After one final kiss she parted for the elevator.  
Goten sat in his office fuming. She shot him. She shot one of his best men. "I'm going to kill her!" he screamed. Suddenly he heard the door of the building open. He jolted out of his chair to meet the only person that it could be.  
  
"PAN! What the hell were you thinking? You had Macy kill Tommy!!! What the fuck?!?!" Goten raged.  
  
"Goten, I told you I'm going to be the one that ends this. I don't want one of your little cronies taking away what I've always wanted."  
  
"Going to be? So he's still alive. Macy didn't kill him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"It got complicated."  
  
"Complicated?"  
  
"Goten, go to hell, I'll take care of this."  
  
He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, forcing her to look at him. "You've had your time to finish this, and I think I finally understand what's happened here. I'm going to take care of things from here on out." Pan struggled against him, but with all her skills he was still able to over power her.  
  
"Goten, you son of a bitch! Let me go!" He picked her up and carried her to her office where he proceeded to tie her to her office chair and gag her." The look in her eyes was of pure malice.  
  
"I hate to do this to you," he sneered. "but you're not getting in the way this time. I'm ending this tonight. Right here. Macy's had her fun, now it has to end." Pan struggled and spit the gag out. "Goten, I swear on Dad's grave! I'll kill you if you don't release me. Why the hell did you tie me up?"  
  
"I believe you know why, MACY. I can't believe I let you play this game for so long. Well the bastard dies tonight. You've had you're fun and actually did your job. When Mr. Briefs hears that he precious Macy has been abducted by the Sons, he'll come to save the love of his life even by risking his own, which he will because he loves you."  
  
Pan looked at him harshly. Goten couldn't understand what she was feeling. Couldn't understand how dirty and wrong yet pure and right it felt to love him. Yes, she loved him. That's why he still lived. That's why she continued this game. It had stopped being a game long ago.  
  
"Goten," her voice was soft, "I love him. You can't kill him. You'll be killing me if you do."  
  
Goten knew he heard her right; so he wasn't going to question her. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Rage, consumed him. "It ends tonight!" he said sternly over his shoulder as he left her tied up in her office.  
  
Goten knew that Macy was expected for dinner promptly at 6. He would have the message sent over around 630; so Trunks could worry a little. He would use the rest of the day to formulate just how he wanted to kill Trunks. Then he would go after the girl, Bra. Then it would be done. The family would have its revenge. Pan would have to get over this. She could not betray her family in such away. She was the head after all.  
All was set for a perfect dinner. Trunks had asked Bra and Ubuu to have dinner at the apartment. He wanted to be alone with her. It couldn't be explained, but he knew she was the one. THE ONE! Trunks never thought in a million years there actually would be a one. One that would make him melt; one that would turn him into a love sick puppy; one that would evoke such lust and need; or one that would possess and smile that could brighten his worst day ever. However, there was. Macy. Trunks felt he was the luckiest man on earth. He loved her. He loved Macy with all he had. His soul needed her to continue life, and he was going to tell her all these things when she got there. He was going to confess his love. He was going to ask her to share the rest of his life. He was going to take the leap, and he hoped he fell in head of heels.  
  
He looked at his watch. She was late, very late. Normally she was early, early enough help set the table. Trunks watched droplets form on the water glasses and tickle down the stems. He checked his watch again. He was starting to worry. His stomach started turning. Then he came, a tall man in a black coat.  
  
"You Trunks?"  
  
"Yes." He said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Lady outside asked me to give this to you." His heart sank. He believed Macy wrote the letter telling him that she didn't want to see him again. That she just couldn't look at him. She'd realized she really didn't love him. He took it hesitantly and sat back down just staring at it like it would burst into flames. The man left as Trunks studied the letter. Finally, he opened it. He read, "ring ring."  
  
Then, the phone rang. Trunks knew what was happening. He knew as he picked up the receiver what was going on, but he just didn't want to accept it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Trunks, old buddy. What's going on?"  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm hurt that you would forget. It's your friend Goten Son."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Goten toyed.  
  
"Cut the shit. I know you have Macy. What do you want?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I want what my family has always wanted, the end of the Briefs."  
  
"Tell me what to do. Just don't hurt her."  
  
"She'll be fine. As long as you do exactly as I say."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well do you have a pen? Don't want you to screw it up and me have to kill her."  
  
"If you so much as touch her, I'll."  
  
"You're in no position to make threats Mr. Briefs." Trunks knew he was had; so, he wrote down the address and directions.  
  
"It's been great Trunks. I'll see you in a few." Goten smirked into the phone and hung up.  
  
"Goten you son of a bitch!!!" Pan raged and she struggled against her fetters.  
  
"What, you knew it would end like this. It's how it's supposed to end. Don't tell me you love him again. You love your family. The family that cared for you, that raised you, that trained you, that gave you all you have, that's what you love."  
  
"My family's dead. I hate you!" She spat on his face.  
  
"You'll come around." He wiped his face off, "Better be good or I might not let you watch." Pan looked at him with pure hatred. She had to think of something, and fast.  
"Bra! You and Ubuu need to get out of there! I don't care where you go. Go to Europe and visit some of your old college friends. You just can't be there right now. The Sons have Macy. I don't want them to get you, too."  
  
"They have Macy!?!?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go get her."  
  
"Trunks, you can't! They're gonna kill you!"  
  
"I know, but I have to save her. I love her! That's why I want you to get away. After tonight I probably won't be here to protect you anymore. Ubuu will have to. I love you, but I have to go."  
  
Bra broke down to tears, "But Trunks, I need you."  
  
"Good bye sis, I love you."  
  
'I. love you, too."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and set his gun on the bar. He was going in there totally unprotected. He hoped Macy realized how much he loved her because now he probably would never be able to tell her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "He's here boss, just pull up." Goten smiled evilly at Pan. "Well that's my cue. You'll thank me in the morning." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. After, he replaced the gag in her mouth and walked out the door.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, So good of you to come." Goten greeted walking down the stairs. "I hope you found it with out any problems."  
  
"Where the fuck is she?"  
  
"Who, Pan? I'm afraid she doesn't take guest."  
  
"Don't toy with me. If she's not released, 100 of my men will take this place in half an hour."  
  
"Oh so you aren't as stupid as your father. Macy will be released, rest assured." "Can I see her?"  
  
Goten thought on it for a second. "Sure. Boys restrain him and lead him upstairs." His men bonded Trunks in some sort of handcuffs and then lead him up the steps to an office of sorts. As he entered, the place seemed to be filled with Macy's essence, like she lived there. Then he saw her. She was chained to the chair and gagged. She struggled against her restraints. She fought like she was trying to tell him something. Tears started the fall as she could get the gag out of her mouth. Goten came behind him, "There see, she's alive and well. Now, if you'll come with me to my office."  
  
Trunks was lead away. Pan watched as they took him. He did not struggle against them, only looked at her with such love and concern. He looked like he was apologizing to her for something. Tears flowed like rives down her face. If she could only tell him what had gone on he would be able to run away and realize that he didn't have to do this. Pan looked at her office and thought about her life. She couldn't do it. She couldn't live without him. She concentrated on everything that was at stake then jerked hard on the arms of the chair. They pulled from the rest of the chair and she was free. She untied her arms and removed the gag. Not thinking, just acting she grabbed 2 guns from her desk, and ran to Goten's office. She burst in the door finding Goten with his gun drawn pointing at Trunks head.  
  
"Put the gun down!" Pan yelled.  
  
Goten turned and aimed at her.  
  
"Macy!" Trunks yelled and dove at Goten. The men toppled to the floor. Trunks recovered himself and ran to Pan. He kissed her. She pushed him away to free him of the cuffs and hand him one of the guns.  
  
"PAN! What in hell are you doing?" Goten shouted pointing his gun at Trunks again.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan with so many questions in his eyes. All she did was nod to acknowledge that it was truth that Pan was Macy. Pan stepped in front of Trunks and pushed him into the hall.  
  
"Let me take care of this. He's not going to die, not by the hand of the Sons." Pan said firmly to Goten as she went out the door to join Trunks. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"You got a ride?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah one was waiting for you outside."  
  
"Let's go. I'm sure you want to take care of this." Pan walked behind him out the door.  
  
Trunks opened the door for her then got in. He grabbed on to her arm, "You're not getting away. Pan Son. You're a fool to actually come with me after all of this. After what you pulled you'll be back here tomorrow morning in a body bag."  
  
Pan showed no fear she just looked at him with understanding and the love she still had.  
A/N  
  
And the great procrastinator finally updates. yeah I'm really really sorry. R&R please tell him if you're ready for the end because yes my friends there will only be one more update to this story and it breaks my heart. 


	7. Finally

The whole way home Trunks held her arm in a grip she was sure would leave a bruise. His driver took them to his house. Trunks walked her into the house and shoved her into the lounge. She looked at him as he pulled the gun on her. She closed her eyes knowing she was about to greet her grandfather and father very soon. She reopened her eyes to see him just standing there holding the gun at her.  
  
"You Sons have a lot of nerve to try something so bold. Too bad you're also too fucking stupid to pull it off." He sneered at her.  
  
"Stupid? I only blew my cover to save you ass." Pan yelled.  
  
"I never asked you to." He said coldly, "Well, well, well, PAN SON, I've heard a lot about you. I heard you were hard as nails and took shit from no one. I heard you were as good in the business as 10 men. I guess that's right since you're the only one who's ever came this close to finishing the job. Your grandfather knew what he was doing when he trained the way he did. A girl with your looks and knowledge is almost unstoppable. They kept you a secret though; I never heard anything of your whereabouts until your father died. You were always kept secret to the outside. Until now that is, right?"  
  
"Trunks. you don't understand." She began.  
  
"UNDERSTAND?!?!?! Oh yes I understand quite well. One night a girl with a pretty face comes in and sings at my club. As the owner, I ask her to come back another night. We have a few drinks. We kept seeing each other. I couldn't get enough of this amazing girl. Then one night we were out and got jumped when she pulled a gun and off'ed the bastard; I was amazed. I believed her when she said she just carried it to feel safe. I brought her back here, afraid that she might be upset with what happened. She did seem a bit shaken so I held her. The next thing I know we were kissing and clothes became fewer. We woke up tangled in messy sheets. Now, I find that it was all a ploy. I find this girl no this bitch has been lying to me the whole time. I find that I made love to my most hated enemy; I wish I could say it was just a dumb fuck, but it wasn't. I'm just glad it's all out in the open now, just like your brains will be very shortly. My dad had the right idea when he killed you father. You Sons should learn to just stay away from the Briefs; we're just too good for you." Trunks raised the gun and took aim.  
  
"Your dad hated mine enough to kill him. Does that mean you really hate me that much? Do YOU hate ME? Me, the girl whose hand you loved to play with? Me, the girl who melted you with your favorite song? Me, the girl that saved your life?" Pan asked as he still pointed the gun at her.  
  
Trunks looked at her then looked down everything in him was telling him to pull the trigger, she had ordered the deaths of his men. She had deceived him and made him believe she loved him in hopes of killing him. She had invited herself into his world in hopes of ending it. She was head of the only family that dared rival his. She was a Son. She was everything he was supposed to hate, wasn't she?  
  
His eyes returned to hers. They were pleading for him to have mercy. "Trunks, can I say something?" He didn't answer her just looked at her. "I understand that you're hurt. I understand that you're mad, I would be, too. I have to explain. My grandfather left Goten and me in charge of the business on his death bed. We watched him die from internal bleeding caused by a gun shot from your father's gun. We swore that we would do anything to put an end to the Briefs' family for good. We devised a plan. I would seduce you, gain your trust, and then kill you in your sleep after we made love the first time." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she confessed everything to him. "Trunks. I couldn't do it. I had the gun in my hand, finger on the trigger. I saw you sleeping with this peaceful smile on your face. I thought of the passion we had just shared and the fun I had been having ever since you came into my life. I couldn't do it; I just stood there with gun raised." She wiped her eyes. "Trunks, I love you. It's a sin against my family and everything I've ever known, but I do. That's why I saved you again tonight. I couldn't bear the thought of life without you." She looked at Trunks he still had his gun in the air directed at her head.  
  
"How do I know you aren't just saying that? How do I know as soon as I put this gun down you won't turn on me?"  
  
"If I were lying you'd be dead already. If I didn't love you why would I not go through with the plan? I could have very well killed you that night as you slept. I was raised in a crime family, fired a gun since I was 10, by the age 15 I knew the business, at 17 I'd killed too many to remember. If you were just a job, trust me, you'd be dead right now."  
  
He was silent and thought about her words. Then he walked closer to her and held to gun to her temple. Pan's eyes became wide. "So when you laid with me were you fucking me or were you making love to me?"  
  
"Trunks I have to be honest I had every intention of fucking you to exhaustion just so I could do my job, but we didn't, you and I, we had a night filled with passion and love. You took me to heights I've only dreamed of. That night I loved you like I've love no other. When I held you; you held my heart. That night I got back in your bed and woke up in your arms. I was the happiest woman alive. I knew that I loved you. I didn't care what your last name was anymore. I actually didn't care that your dad killed mine. I loved YOU. I still love you" She said looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"If I don't kill you, what do we do then?"  
  
"It all depends on if you really love me or not I guess."  
  
Trunks eyes became wide in shock; the gun fell slightly, but his arm secured it position again. "How dare you question me and my affections!!" He raged.  
  
"What do you mean? Trunks, I know this business, getting too attached gets dangerous. Letting someone in close can put he or she as well as yourself in danger. If you really care for a person you don't let them get too close. We were close. I could have been just a pretty face and a good time to you. It didn't matter at the time, that's what I was supposed to be, but it does now. If you really cared for me you would have pushed me away for my safety. So why Trunks, why didn't you push me away?"  
  
"Maybe I couldn't push you away." He said almost as in thought.  
  
"Trunks, will you please put the gun down. I swear on my family's name; I'm not going to pull a gun on you." He eyed her, and slowly the gun fell to his side. Pan wrapped her arms around him under his shoulders and held him as tight as she could.  
  
"Trunks, I love you! You have to believe me." She pulled away and looked into those blue eyes of his that haunted her every thought. She leaned in and kissed his mouth with all the love she had to give. At first he was frigid in the embrace. He stood as steel, not yielding to her in anyway. She still kissed him. She had to make him believe her. Finally, the gun dropped to the floor, and his arms engulfed her and held her as if never to let go. He kissed her with just as much fervor.  
  
They parted. Their hearts were no longer filled with black hatred, but red passion flowed through them. Trunks looked into her eyes and found truth after truth. Indeed he would have been a dead man if she did not love him. The Sons were actually not dumb, a girl would be a weakness in most cases; so, this girl was trained to defend, strike, and kill. He was thankful she did love him because for as much as he wished it wasn't true, he loved her with all his heart. He had never known a girl like her before she walked into his life and to him one was enough for a lifetime.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, I love you." Pan said as she held him again.  
  
"I love you, too, Macy Agradon, Pan Son whatever the hell your name is." Trunks held her in a tight embrace. They held each other; then Trunks pulled away and asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
Pan just smiled, "I don't know, lovely, but we'll figure it out." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. As they came to the door Trunks spoke in a whisper to her ear, "I love you, marry me." Pan just smiled and continued walked into the room. As they came beside the bed she turned to him and kissed him softly, "only if I get to keep my name."  
  
"I think Pan Briefs has a good ring to it." Trunks smiled.  
  
"My grandfather and father would roll over in their graves. No, I keep the Son name." Pan said firmly and then kissed him harshly so he couldn't answer. As they fell to the sheets, clothes began making piles on the floor. They expressed their love throughout the night, and when the sun rose, they greeted the new day and a new life together. It wouldn't be easy. It would probably be hell. They were strong and had their love to fuel them. They would survive it all together hand in hand.  
  
So that's how it ended? The Briefs-Son warfare ended in love? Yes, it ended in love, but stranger things have happened. Trunks and Pan were married on a remote island in the Caribbean with only 3 other people present, Goten, Bra, and Ubuu. Their marriage was a secret. The families just figured it was to protect the spouse so didn't ask questions. They still remained the heads of their families, but never struck against each other again. Business was business, it didn't come home. They had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy, Kakkarot Son, was raised to bring the two families together when he was of age, long after all the grudges were forgotten. The girl, Bulma Briefs, was raised to run the legitimate business Capsule Corporation, just as her grandmother had before her untimely death.  
  
Trunks' baby sister, Bra, continued singing, she eventually scored a deal, with the help of her sister-in-law, but that was Pan's secret. She married her bodyguard Ubuu, and they were happy. Trunks knew she would be safe with Ubuu, and with the feud over he knew no other family would try to get to him through her, they just didn't have to guts.  
  
Goten was Pan's second in command, he was with her through it all. He never really approve her marriage to Trunks, but Trunks proved himself more and more worthy with each passing day, and in time he realized he couldn't deny Pan the man she loved so much. Eventually, he met a girl named Sarah; she was a doctor in the emergency room on a night he took someone in who had been stabbed. He knew from the moment he saw her smile he loved her. She was a bit reluctant to see someone with his "connections," but soon he won her over. They fell in love and had their first child 2 years after they were married. Crim Son named after her mother's favorite color. It suited her very well. She had a fiery temper she must have inherited from Pan, but Crim was the spitting image of her mother and just as smart. She joined her mother's practice at the age of 22.  
  
Everyone ended up happy even though they had been through so much pain. Hate and love seem to be an unlikely match just like the colors black and red, but they come together in the end so well.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks for reading. hope you review and let me know your final opinions.  
  
I'm kinda blocking right now for things to write so if you guys have any ideas or a story you'd like to read. review and I'll think about it. I'll try anything once. I love you guy evol dna ecaep  
  
DBPrincess116 


End file.
